<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Au-delà des sables du désert by Praxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590566">Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Au-delà des sables du désert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxy/pseuds/Praxy'>Praxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praxy/pseuds/Praxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua est une jeune Otaquin vivant dans l'Oasis d'Amissa, un véritable havre de paix en plein milieu de la Terre du Sable. Mais, un jour, l'arrivé d'étranges créature semblant vouloir envahir le monde bouleverse son quotidien. Accompagnée d'Ignis, un Flamiaou amnésique et de Litho, un Rocabot semblant en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le laisse entendre, elle décide de partir à l'aventure.<br/>C'est un grand voyage qui commence, sur la piste des origines des Ultra-Chimères et de ses mystérieux agresseurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il courait. Il courait sans s’arrêter. Il ne devait pas faiblir, sinon il ne s’en sortirai pas. L’air était chaud et humide, plein de poussière. Il sentait qu’il allait bientôt étouffer.<br/>« Je ne dois pas abandonner ! »<br/>Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.<br/>Mais le fait était qu’il était piégé. Ainsi confiné, il n’allait bientôt plus pouvoir respirer. Mais il continuait de courir.<br/>Soudain, il aperçut une lueur. Il se précipita vers elle. Il passa l’ouverture.<br/>« De l’air ! »</p><p>Il était libre. Au-dessus de lui s’étendait la voûte céleste constellée d’étoiles. L’air torride et poussiéreux avait cédé sa place à un air frais, presque même froid.<br/>Mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter ici, sinon ces Pokémon allaient le rattraper. Alors il se remit à courir, encore. Combien de temps avait-il fui ainsi ? Lui-même ne le savait plus. Ses jambes allaient bientôt le lâcher, son souffle aussi.<br/>Alors qu’il allait abandonner, il entendit une voix. Une voix douce, apaisante. Oui, quelqu’un était là pour l’aider.<br/>Puisant dans ses dernière forces, il alla vers l’origine de la voix. Mais n’était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Il n’arrivait plus à bouger. Ses membres était engourdis. Il était fatigué. Il voyait à peine à un mètre devant lui. Il s’effondra au sol.</p><p>Des cris se firent entendre au loin. Il n’avait pas réussi à leur échapper. Dans un dernier souffle, il se mit à supplier à cette voix qu’il avait entendue.<br/>« Je vous en supplie, aidez moi… s’il vous plaît… »<br/>Ses poursuivant étaient tout prêts.</p><p>« Épargnez-moi … je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez … je vous en prie… »</p><p> </p><p>Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l’inconscience.<br/>C’en était probablement fini de lui.</p><p> </p><p>Qui aurait pu entendre sa prière dans ce désert ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Une rêveuse nommée Aqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Terre du Sable n’était pas connue pour être la terre la plus accueillante. Loin des fleuves et des lacs de la Terre de l’Eau, des plaines paisibles de la Terre du Vent, des forêts verdoyantes de la Terre des Plantes ou encore du brouillard mystérieux de la Terre des Brumes, la Terre du Sable était principalement composée de déserts et de montagnes abruptes. Mais le lieu le plus hostile du continent était sans nul doute le Grand Désert d’Amissa. Ce désert était un gigantesque donjon mystère dont on prétendait qu’il reliait tout lieu de la Terre du Sable, pour peu que l’on sache s’y repérer. Mais là était bien le problème, la plupart de donjons étaient plutôt verticaux et leur topologie changeait à rythme des semaines ou des jours, mais le désert d’Amissa changeait bien plus vite et s’étendait sur des zones bien plus grandes. On pouvait y entrer, et revenir une heure plus tard sans rien reconnaître.<br/>Et pourtant, c’est dans ce que l’on pouvait sans soucis appeler “le donjon le plus complexe du monde” que se trouve un véritable havre de paix, l’Oasis d’Amissa. Perdu au milieu de cet océan de sable, cet oasis n’était peuplé que de quelque Pokémon sédentaires et d’intrépides voyageurs ayant fini par trouver ce refuge caché. Parmi les Pokémon vivants à l’Oasis, deux se démarquaient particulièrement.<br/>L’un d’eux était Quarter O’Mac, le Quartermac, aussi appelé le messager d’Amissa. Il était le seul Pokémon connu capable de se déplacer sans encombre dans le Grand Désert. Il lui arrivait souvent d’aller prendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur à Ramal-les-Sables, ou encore d’aller prêter assistance à des malheureux perdus dans le donjon.<br/>Le second était Gouru-san, le Gouroutan, appelé quant-à-lui le gardien d’Amissa. Il connaissait de nombreuses légendes entourant l’Oasis et le Grand Désert, et les racontait à tous les voyageurs qui voudraient bien l’entendre. Il avait fini par trouver une oreille attentive en la personne de la jeune Aqua.</p><p>Aqua était une petite Otaquin, née à l’Oasis. N’ayant jamais su qui étaient ses parents, elle considérait tout les habitant de l’Oasis comme sa famille. Elle était trop jeune pour partir en voyage alors elle s’évadait en écoutant les récits du doyen. Un soir, comme à son habitude, elle vint voir Gouru-san et lui demanda de lui raconter encore une fois la création de l’Oasis.</p><p>« Encore une fois ? Lui répondit-il calmement<br/>- Oui ! J’adore quand tu racontes cette histoire !<br/>Devant l’enthousiasme de la petite, le Gouroutan sourit et commença à conter son histoire.<br/>- C’était il y a bien longtemps, quand ici ne se tenait qu’un désert vide, un groupe de Pokémon tenta de le traverser. Mais le voyage était rude et leurs forces commençaient à s’épuiser. Arrivé en plein milieu du désert, un membre du groupe s’effondra. Ses compagnons cherchèrent une solution, mais ils étaient eux-même à bout de force. Parmi eux, se trouvait Amissa. On ne sait rien de ce Pokémon si ce n’est qu’il était certainement de type Eau. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour donner à boire à ses compagnons et les revigorer. Mais il y laissa la vie. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il demanda à ses compagnons de partir, et s’ils arrivaient à sortir du désert, de faire venir en ce lieu d’autres Pokémon Eau, pour qu’il remplissent un peu plus la dernière petite flaque d’eau qu’il avait laissé derrière lui. Ses partenaires accomplirent sa dernière volonté. Ils finirent par rejoindre une ville, et bientôt s’organisa un grand pèlerinage pour remplir ce qui allait devenir un Oasis. On enterra le corps d’Amissa, et l’on créa un lac au-dessus de sa tombe. Certains plantèrent quelques plantes résistantes autour. Depuis, tous les cinq ans a lieu le pèlerinage d’Amissa, où des centaines de Pokémon Eau viennent revigorer l’Oasis, en remerciements pour le sacrifice d’Amissa. On raconte cependant, que son esprit veille toujours sur l’Oasis et ses habitants, et qu’il contrôle le Grand Désert pour les protéger des attaques extérieures.<br/>- C’est vraiment une belle histoire, Gouru-san ...<br/>- En effet ...»<br/>Gouru-san regarda tristement Aqua. Celle-ci n’avait pas souvent assisté à ce pèlerinage est cela l’avait à chaque fois profondément attristée.<br/>Aqua espérait pouvoir retrouver ses parents. Les habitants lui avaient toujours dit qu’ils avaient simplement trouvé son Œuf au bord du lac, mais elle se doutait bien qu’elle avait dû être abandonnée ici. Les Pokémon Eau étaient nombreux à passer lors des pèlerinages et il ne paraissait pas étonnant que l’un d’eux oublie ou abandonne son Œuf sur les bords de l’Oasis.</p><p>Soudain, une intense lueur illumina le ciel nocturne. C’était comme si la voûte céleste s’était déchirée et qu’une lumière venue d’au-delà se déversait à l’intérieur. Aqua regarda l’étrange phénomène avec admiration. Il s’était déjà produit une fois, quelques temps auparavant. Et comme cette fois-là, quelque chose tomba de cette sorte de trou et atterrit au milieu de nulle part. Ces phénomènes avaient aussi été rapportés sur les autres continents. De tout ce que les Pokémon du monde entier avaient pu rassembler, ils étaient causés par des créatures mystérieuses, qui se nommaient elles-même les Ultra-Chimères. Elles connaissaient l’existence d’innombrables mondes parallèles, et venaient chacune de l’un d’entre eux. Elles décrivaient leur monde d’origine comme petit, et peu important, où elles étaient les seuls être vivants à demeurer, en comparaison à d’autres mondes qui leur semblaient s’étendre à l’infini.<br/>Quarter O’Mac avait été à la rencontre de celle qui était tombée en Terre du Sable. Ama-ama, comme il se faisait appeler, était en effet bien étrange. Mais surtout, son discours n’avait pas rassuré les habitants de Ramal-les-Sables, où il s’était réfugié. Lui, et toutes les autres Ultra-Chimères qui s’était échouées dans ce monde, fuyaient des ennemis mystérieux. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d’eux, sinon qu’ils étaient extrêmement coordonnés, qu’ils pouvaient voyager entre les dimensions sans problèmes et qu’ils réduisaient en esclavage tout les habitants des mondes qu’ils souhaitent conquérir.</p><p>Aqua se demandait qui venait de tomber. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir partir, aller à sa rencontre. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour partir en voyage. Elle contempla le ciel qui avait repris sa noirceur habituelle, et les étoiles au loin étaient de retour à leur place. À l’horizon, une lumière semblable à une flamme tournait en rond au dessus de Ramal-les-Sables. Les Pokémon de la ville faisaient de grands signes pour attirer l’inconnu qui était probablement perdu et déconcerté. Quarter O’Mac partit pour se tenir au courant du cours des événements, et Aqua voulut rester éveillée jusqu’à son retour, mais, épuisée, elle s’endormit sans même s’en rendre compte.</p><p>Le lendemain matin, Aqua n’avait qu’une chose en tête à son réveil, c’était de savoir tout ce qu’elle avait manqué pendant la nuit. Malheureusement, Gouru-san lui annonça que leur messager n’était toujours pas de retour et qu’ils avaient perdu contact. Déçue, Aqua partit la tête basse. Elle décida de faire une promenade le long de l’oasis, cela l’aidait à se calmer et à réfléchir. Elle aperçut alors, de l’autre coté de la rive, un Pokémon évanoui. Ce n’était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, certains arrivaient parfois totalement exténués à l’Oasis.<br/>Aqua traversa le lac à la nage et s’approcha du Pokémon inconscient. C’était un Pokémon qu’elle n’avait jamais vu, mais il lui semblait être assez jeune, elle aurait même dit qu’il avait le même âge qu’elle. Doucement, elle l’éclaboussa pour le réveiller. Immédiatement, le petit Pokémon bondit sur ses pattes et recula. De la fumée semblait sortir de ses poils.<br/>« Oh, Pardon ! Tu dois être un Pokémon Feu… s’excusa Aqua.<br/>- Moi … Je … Je suis …<br/>Il n’arrivait pas à parler, et avait même du mal à tenir debout.<br/>- Attend tu dois être épuisé ! Tu devrais boire un peu et surtout te reposer… »<br/>Elle l’aida péniblement à boire puis, après qu’il se soit un peu reposé, l’emmena voir le Doyen de l’Oasis.</p><p>Le Pokémon perdu retrouva petit à petit ses esprits, mais il était toujours un peu désorienté, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans une telle situation. Il n’avait pas pu répondre aux question que Gouru-san lui avait posé. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi avait-il tenté de traverser le désert ? Il n’en savait rien. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de son propre nom. Aqua était inquiète.<br/>« Gouru-san … tu crois qu’il peut rester ici ?<br/>- Personnellement, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénients. Il est perdu et n’a nulle part où aller, nous ne pouvons pas l’abandonner.<br/>- Mais … tu me dis toujours que si un Pokémon n’est pas capable de se nommer lui même…<br/>- Je le sais bien … Mais dans ce cas c’est différent. La majorité des Pokémon qui ne se donnent pas de noms sont ceux qui vivent dans les donjons et se contentent de suivre leurs instincts primaires. Je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas… n’est-pas ?<br/>À ces mots, il regarda le principal intéressé qui regardait son reflet dans l’eau pure de l’oasis.<br/>- Je suis un Flamiaou …<br/>Il tremblait comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire puis reprit,<br/>- Je … J’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas normal.<br/>- Tu es encore perdu, lui répondit doucement le doyen, c’est normal que tu aie l’impression que quelque chose ne va pas …<br/>Aqua reprit la parole légèrement excitée.<br/>- Dis Gouru-san, je peux l’accompagner pour qu’il se présente à tout le monde ? »<br/>Il sourit tendrement et autorisa les deux enfants à partir.</p><p>Aqua entraîna sous nouvel ami tout autour du lac rencontrer les quelques habitants de l’Oasis. Les habitations étaient de simples tentes en toiles, parfois même les toiles étaient simplement suspendues entres les arbres. Aqua expliqua que le climat à cet endroit était plutôt clément, et que les Pokémon vivants ici n’avaient généralement pas besoin de plus.<br/>Le nouveau venu se rendit rapidement compte que les lieux n’étaient pas très peuplés. Il avait rencontré en couple de Rattata nommés Ratty et Rattou. La femelle lui paraissait normale mais le mâle était noir. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu un Rattata semblable. Il avait également fait connaissance avec Daru le Darumaron, le seul enfant autre qu’Aqua. Il était légèrement plus âgé qu’elle mais ils s’entendaient bien et jouaient souvent ensemble. Il ne lui restait plus que deux Pokémon à qui aller se présenter.</p><p>Lorsqu’il arriva devant eux, il ne vit d’abord qu’un Guérilande qui vint vers lui en souriant.<br/>«  Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. On m’a dit que tu allais rester un moment. Je m’appelle Pua.<br/>- Enchanté … répondit-il timidement<br/>- Quant à mon partenaire, il s’appelle Kahu.<br/>Le petit Pokémon leva les yeux vers le haut dans la direction que lui indiquait son interlocutrice, pensant qu’elle parlait d’un Pokémon perché au sommet de l’arbre à côté d’eux. Il fut bien surprit de se rendre compte qu’en réalité, le Pokémon était l’arbre.<br/>- C’est ... un Noadkoko ?<br/>Ce dernier répondit d’une voix lente.<br/>- Oui ... C’est moi ... Kahu le Noadkoko ...<br/>- Mais ... vous êtes immense !<br/>Cette fois, ce fus Pua qui répondit joyeusement.<br/>- Le soleil tape forte par ici ! Cela à eu un certain effet sur sa croissance.<br/>- Un certain effet ... On peut dire ça comme ça ...<br/>- D’ailleurs, reprit-elle, comment t’appelle-tu mon petit ?<br/>- En fait, je ...<br/>- Il ne s’en souvient pas ! l’interrompit Aqua. Il faudrait vraiment qu’on lui trouve un surnom en attendant qu’il s’en rappelle ...<br/>- Je vois ... Et que dirait-tu de Ignis ?<br/>Il réfléchit quelques secondes. D’un côté, il aurait préféré qu’on l’appelle par son vrai nom, d’un autre il ne voulait pas rester anonyme aux yeux de ceux qui l’avaient recueilli. Et puis, ce nom lui plaisait bien.<br/>- J’aime beaucoup ce nom ! »<br/>Puisqu’il en avait décidé ainsi, le nouvellement dénommé Ignis continua sa visite avec Aqua. Il discuta rapidement avec quelques Pokémon en voyage, qui allaient bientôt repartir. Il remarqua également une sorte de marché mais qui était entièrement vide. Aqua lui expliqua qu’il appartenait à une organisation de marchands appelée le Bazar Kecleon, et que l’un de leurs membres venait régulièrement leur vendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se procurer sur place.<br/>Aqua et Ignis passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée à discuter, et avant même qu’ils s’en rendent compte, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Tout les Pokémon se rassemblèrent alors autour du Gouru-san. Il annonça alors une terrible nouvelle : il avait perdu tout contact avec Quarter O’Mac. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas en danger mais personne ne savait où il était, ni quand il pourrait revenir.</p><p>Épuisés, les enfants partirent se coucher. Cependant, Aqua ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il puisse arriver quelque chose à un membre de sa famille. Alors que les derniers rayons de soleils disparaissaient derrière l’horizon, une agitation soudaine agita l’Oasis toute entière. Leur messager venait de sortir du Grand Désert d’Amissa, accompagné de plusieurs habitants de Ramal-les-Sables. Ils étaient tous épuisés et couverts de blessures, mais bien vivants. Rapidement, tout le monde se mit à faire tout son possible pour les aider à se rétablir. Rassurée, Aqua s’endormit dans un sommeil profond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L’esclave de son passé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’aurore se levait à peine est déjà l’Oasis commençait à s’agiter. Il était rare d’y voir une telle effervescence, et pourtant elle était bien justifiée. Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé à Ramal-les-Sables mais bien évidement le doyen avait demandé à ce que les réfugiés puissent rester au calme quelques temps.</p><p>Quarter O’Mac avait fait son rapport. Il n’avait pas pu saisir toute la complexité de la situation, mais il se doutait que ces événements étaient graves. Les habitants de la ville qui s’étaient échappés dans toutes les directions, et il n’avait pu en escorter que quelques-uns qu’il avait croisé en fuite dans le désert, il n’était même pas allé au bout de sa destination.</p><p>Le lendemain, les réfugiés acceptèrent de parler. Ils n’étaient que cinq en tout. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Ama-Ama. Aqua, qui était venue entendre cette étrange histoire, n’avait jamais vu un tel Pokémon. Il leur parla d’abord rapidement de sa condition d’Ultra-Chimère, et de la fuite de son monde natal. Comme de nombreux autres comme lui, il pensait être en sécurité dans ce monde. Mais lorsque le ciel s’était déchiré à cause du phénomène qu’il appelait l’Ultra-Brèche, il avait immédiatement senti que ce n’était pas l’un des siens qui s’approchait, mais bel et bien ses assaillants. Il avait alors décidé de fuir, malgré ses faibles capacités de déplacement.</p><p>Vint alors la question fatidique qui les inquiétait tous :<br/>« Et alors, à quoi ressemblent-ils ces envahisseurs ?<br/>Et la réponse fut des plus décevantes.<br/>- Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais vus. Lorsqu’ils voyagent, ils émettent une énergie bien spéciale, et nous fuyons sans en savoir plus.<br/>Des murmures angoissé parcoururent l’assistance, lorsqu’une petite voix annonça timidement,<br/>- Nous, on les a vus …<br/>Tout le monde se tourna vers leur interlocutrice, qui n’était autre qu’une jeune Roussil, derrière laquelle se tenait ses deux parents, une Goupelin et un Zoroark. Le père prit la parole.<br/>- Je m’appelle Nuki, et voici ma femme Madoshi et ma fille Rune. Nous ne sommes qu’une petite famille de Ramal, mais lors de l’incident, nous n’étions pas au cœur de la ville ce qui nous a permis d’être épargnés. Mais nous avons pu les voir.<br/>Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Finalement, la mère décida de commencer.<br/>- Ils étaient très nombreux, je dirais une douzaine. Ils se tenaient debout sur deux pattes, et leur peau était métallique. Je pense qu’ils devraient être de type Acier. En taille, ils étaient un peu plus grands que Rune. L’un d’eux, qui semblait être leur chef, était plus grand et plus fort. Ses motifs sur les corps étaient différents aussi il me semble. Ce doit être une forme dominante ou peut-être une évolution. Lorsqu’il sont arrivés, ils ont immédiatement été brutaux…<br/>- Oui ! reprit subitement Rune, ils ont envoyés de filets sur les habitants avant de le téléporter avec leurs Orbes ! Et après, il utilisent ceux qu’ils ont capturés comme esclaves !<br/>- Ma chérie, ne fais pas de suppositions comme ça…<br/>- Mais c’est vrai ! J’en ai vu un qui a appelé un autre Pokémon avec un objet rond, je crois que ça devait être un Téléporbe ou une variante, et qu’il l’a forcé à m’attaquer alors qu’il ne voulait pas ! D’ailleurs … »<br/>Elle tourna alors son regard vers le dernier des réfugiés. C’était un Rocabot, qui n’avait parlé à personne depuis leur arrivée.</p><p>Elle expliqua que c’était l’un de ces fameux esclaves et qu’elle l’avait libéré. Malgré ça, il n’avait pas voulu lui parler. Il s’était contenté de la suivre ou de se laisser porter le reste du voyage, se cloisonnant dans le silence.</p><p>Rune s'approcha de lui et essaya de le rassurer pour qu'il accepte de parler mais il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se détourner sans un mot. Le petit Pokémon refusait toujours de leur dire quoique ce soit à propos de son passé et de ces étranges créatures qui venaient d’apparaître.<br/>Bien que plusieurs Pokémon tentèrent de lui parler, ils n’avaient rien obtenu de plus qu’un simple « Laissez-moi tranquille », alors les autres décidèrent de laisser tomber.</p><p>La nuit tomba et, pour faire leur oublier quelques instants la panique qui les envahissait un peu plus à chaque secondes, Gouru-San raconta des histoires comme lui seul savait le faire. Il commença par la légende de la création de l’Oasis bien sûr, puis tout en tas de légendes de la Terre du Sable et d’ailleurs, et pour finir la soirée sur une note d’espoir, il raconta l’histoire des quatre héros légendaires.<br/>Quatre humains ayant traversé le temps et l’espace pour s’incarner en temps que Pokémon dans ce monde afin de le sauver, quelqu’un accompagné de leur partenaire, des Pokémon qui encore à ce jour, était reconnus et admirés. Aqua était émerveillée par cette histoire. Beaucoup de Pokémon pensaient que les humains n’existaient pas, que ces héros qui avaient sauvé le monde n’étaient que de simples Pokémon qui utilisaient de très anciennes légendes pour parvenir à leur fin et retourner une situation. Mais Aqua n’était pas comme ça. Elle était certaine que ces légendes étaient réelles, et que comme à chaque fois que le monde s’était trouvé en danger, un humain arriverait pour leur venir en aide, et que les quatre héros en deviendraient cinq.<br/>Rocabot avait été surpris par cette histoire et du point de vue que les Pokémon avaient sur les humains, et Ignis, lui, était intrigué, comme si cette histoire avait un lien avec ses souvenirs, mais sans qu’il puisse savoir pourquoi.</p><p>L’heure des contes était terminée, et épuisés, ils partirent tous se coucher. Aqua proposa à Rocabot de partager son abri avec elle et Ignis, ce qu’il accepta car il n’avait pas vraiment d’autres endroits où aller.</p><p>Les jours suivants furent tendus pour tout les habitants de l’Oasis. Ils n’avaient plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec l’extérieur et la crainte que les envahisseurs parviennent à leur refuge grandissait de jour en jour. Leurs réserves de nourritures commençaient également à se montrer faibles pour le grand nombre de Pokémon à nourrir. Tout comme Ignis avant lui, Rocabot n’avait aucun nom avec lequel se présenter et se fit donc, un peu malgré lui, baptiser Litho par Pua.<br/>Il évitait autant qu’il pouvait de parler aux autres Pokémon. Il les pensait incapables de comprendre pleinement sa condition en tant qu’esclave et n’avait de toute façon pas envie d’en parler.</p><p>En revanche, il appréciait plutôt bien la compagnie d’Aqua et Ignis. La première ne le jugeait jamais sur ce qu’il était, et le second était dans une situation tout aussi difficile que la sienne. Et alors qu’il restait renfermé sur lui même, ces deux-là venaient et essayaient de jouer avec lui ou de le connaître un peu mieux.</p><p>Face à ces deux Pokémon faisant de leur mieux pour devenir ses amis, Litho accepta de leur parler un peu plus de son passé.<br/>« Mes parents étaient des … des esclaves de ses “créatures” qui viennent d’arriver ici… Moi, je suis né pour servir mon maître. Je lui ai toujours appartenu… Des fois, il était gentil avec moi mais le plus souvent, il m’ignorait ou m’utilisait juste pour combattre… En général, je n’avais pas vraiment d’autres choix que d’obéir. Quand on est arrivés ici, il a perdu sa… cet objet qui lui servait à me donner des ordres. Je crois que c’est un autre Pokémon qui l’a détruit. J’ai pu m’enfuir, et c’est comme ça que j’ai rencontré Rune et toute sa famille.<br/>- C’est horrible cette histoire… Je ne sais pas si moi j’aurais tenu si j’avais été dans cette situation. J’aurais été terrifiée…<br/>- Et ton maître, il est devenu quoi ?<br/>- J’en sais rien … Et je veux pas savoir… »</p><p>Même s’il avait accepté de s’ouvrir un peu plus, il ne voulait pas parler de son passé. S’il disait ce qu’il savait sur ses anciens maîtres, sans nul doute que tout ces Pokémon qui l’avaient sauvé et accueillit perdraient espoir. Il se sentit coupable de leur mentir, de ne pas les prévenir que leur fin était inévitable. Mais au fond, il avait trop peur pour parler.</p><p>Puis, un jour, un duo de Kecleon arriva à l’oasis. Tous étaient extrêmement surpris que quelqu’un vienne les rejoindre. Les deux marchants s’amusèrent de la situation, rappelant que les leurs ne reculaient devant rien pour accomplir leur travail. Ils annoncèrent également qu’exceptionnellement, ils étaient venus pour leur offrir des vivres pour tenir leur situation de siège. Ils prirent également le temps de répondre aux questions pressantes des habitants de l’Oasis et des réfugiés.<br/>Leur propre situation était moins grave que ce qu’ils pensaient, les envahisseurs n’ayant même pas conscience de l’existence de l’Oasis. En revanche, ils avaient pris le contrôle d’une grande partie de la région sud de la Terre du Sable et semblaient être prêt à partir par la mer, vers d’autres continents. Ramal-les-Sables était bien évidement entièrement sous leur emprise, toute les communications étaient donc coupées et les voyages Lokhlass ne passaient plus par ce port mais par celui d’une petite ville plus au nord, Munjam-les-Mines. Cette ville servait désormais de refuge et de point de départ pour la fuite de nombreux Pokémon qui souhaitaient s’éloigner le plus possible des envahisseurs.</p><p>Après de nombreux débats, il fut décidé que Quarter O’Mac accompagnerait ceux qui le souhaitaient vers ce refuge, pour y rester ou partir ailleurs. Tout les réfugiés à l’exception d’Ama-Ama se portèrent volontaires pour le voyage, départ le lendemain à l’aurore. Les habitants, quant à eux, choisirent de rester, une fois assurés qu’ils pourraient continuer d’être ravitaillés. Mais Aqua avait encore peur à cause de ce dont lui avait parlé Litho, même si elle essayé de le cacher. Tentant de se rassurer, elle demanda à Gouru-san si tout allait bien se passer. Il préféra ne pas lui répondre immédiatement. Évidement, leur situation était loin d’être simple à gérer et rien n’était encore définitif. Cependant, il finit par lui donner une réponse qui lui redonna le sourire :<br/>« Je ne sais pas si tout va bien se finir. Mais ce que je sais, c’est que l’avenir ne dépend que de ceux qui se lèvent pour le façonner.<br/>- Tu veux dire que je devrais agir pour que les choses changent ?<br/>- Ça c’est à toi de le décider…<br/>- Mais … qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?<br/>- Tu as toujours rêvé de partir en voyage, non ? »<br/>Aqua resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, Gouru-san lui fit son habituel sourire paternel. Souriant à son tour, elle le remercia et alla parler à Quarter O’Mac.</p><p>Dès l’aurore le lendemain, les réfugiés firent leur adieux à leur hôtes tout en les remerciant une dernière fois. Mais ce qui fit de plus pleurer les habitants, fut le départ d’Aqua accompagnée par ses deux nouveaux compagnons, Ignis et Litho. Elle avait décidé d’agir, et de ne pas se laisser faire. Cela lui faisait mal de quitter sa famille, mais elle avait pris sa décision.<br/>Les trois enfants partirent, le regard plein de détermination rivé sur l’horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Le grand départ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le groupe de Pokémon s’avança dans le désert tant que la température se montrait clémente, mais au bout d’une petite heure de marche, la chaleur était devenue étouffante et ils s’engouffrèrent dans les dédales du Grand Désert d’Amissa. Quarter O’Mac était l’éclaireur et veillait à ce que tout le monde le suive de près, car il ne faisait pas bon de se perdre dans un tel endroit.<br/>Ils leur semblaient qu’ils allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions, en montant et descendant en permanence. Ils craignaient d’être complètement perdus, malgré la grande confiance de leur meneur qui affirmait qu’ils arriveraient sans problèmes à leur destination.<br/>Mais le labyrinthe que constituait ce donjon n’était pas le plus grand défi qu’ils allaient devoir relever. En effet, c’était la première fois qu’Aqua et Ignis se retrouvaient dans une situation de combat, et Rune et Litho n’étaient pas non plus très expérimentés.</p><p>Autour d’eux, le donjon grouillait de vie. Des Sabelette et des Kraknoix creusaient des galeries un peu partout, des Escroco déambulaient avec un air méfiant, comme à la recherche d’un combat. Dans les étages les plus élevés, des Cacnea et des Maracachi sortaient à la recherche de soleil ou rentraient lorsque les températures devenaient insoutenables. Plus au fond, des Darumarond roulaient-boulaient sur le flanc des dunes. Mais ce paysage était loin d’être aussi paisible que ce qu’il aurait pu sembler être. Tout les Pokémon vivants dans le donjon se menaient des guerres de territoire, s’affrontant en permanence, chaque petit groupe s’opposant aux autres.</p><p>Quarter O’Mac, Nuki et Madoshi étaient en permanence sur leurs gardes, et avaient régulièrement à se battre. Les plus jeunes, eux, géraient leur propre situation chacun à leur manière. Litho était le seul pour qui les combats entre Pokémon tout autour d’eux ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Ignis ressentait un certain malaise sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi. Quant à Rune et Aqua, elles étaient choquées. Aqua, en particulier, avait du mal à comprendre. Elle savait que les donjons mystères avaient des effets néfastes sur les Pokémon y vivant, mais le fait de voir des Pokémon de la même espèce que son ami d’enfance agir si agressivement et se faire éliminer ainsi lui était insupportable.</p><p>Au détour d’une salle, Ignis aperçut quelque chose briller dans un coin. Personne ne semblait l’avoir remarqué, alors il hésita à en parler mais il voulait savoir ce que cette lueur signifiait. Il s’adressa donc à Quarter O’Mac pour lui faire part de ce qu’il avait vu.</p><p>« On dirait bien que c’est un objet caché …<br/>- Un objet caché ?<br/>- Oui, parfois dans les donjons certains objets sont enfouis plus ou moins profondément dans le sol. Le seul moyen de les repérer c’est de faire attention à ces petites étincelles que tu as vu et qui apparaissent de temps à autre là où ces objets sont cachés…<br/>- D’accord…Alors …<br/>- Hé ! l’interrompit Aqua. On va voir ce que c’est ?<br/>- Euh … Aqua, je …<br/>- Allez viens ! Et toi aussi, Litho !<br/>- Pourquoi moi ?<br/>- Aller ! Suivez-moi !<br/>- Attends Aqua ! Il y a autre chose ! »<br/>Quarter O’Mac avait crié la dernière phrase, alors que l’intrépide Pokémon se précipitait déjà vers la lueur, suivi par ses deux compagnons, plus soucieux d’éviter de la perdre que réellement curieux de ce qu’il pourraient trouver. Elle creusa à l’endroit que Ignis avait vu briller.</p><p>Soudain, un Sabelette surgit du sol. Aqua eut un mouvement de recul alors le Pokémon enragé commençait à l’attaquer.<br/>« Attention Aqua ! »<br/>Le Sabelette retourna son attention vers Ignis qui venait de le provoquer. Il s’approcha dangereusement de lui. Ignis recula jusqu’à être acculé, son estomac se noua. Il n’avait nulle part ou fuir, et il ne voulait de toutes façon pas abandonner Aqua et Litho. Son adversaire sortit ses Griffes, s’apprêta à frapper. La boule qu’il avait au ventre le brûlait, il finit par relâcher la pression, crachant une gerbe de flammes.<br/>« Qu’est-ce que …<br/>- Bien joué, lui cria Rune de loin, c’était une jolie Flammèche !<br/>- C’était un hasard …<br/>- Aqua ! Utilise ton attaque Pistolet à Eau ! Il suffit que tu lui donnes plus de puissance ! »<br/>Aqua s’exécuta, envoyant au tapis le Sabelette qui l’avait attaquée. Ignis retourna pour s’apercevoir que Quarter O’Mac, Nuki et Madoshi étaient eux aussi assaillis par une dizaine de Vibraninf.</p><p>Le meneur leur demanda de continuer de se battre, du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Ignis et Aqua se tinrent à une certaine distance pour attaquer avec Flammèche et Pistolet à Eau à nouveau. Il réussirent à attirer trois de leur adversaires vers eux. Aqua s’adressa à Litho :</p><p>« Est-ce que tu connais des attaques ?!<br/>- Je … Oui …<br/>- Viens nous aider alors !<br/>- Mais … je sais pas lesquelles utiliser…<br/>Le Pokémon semblait tout penaud, avec ses oreilles pendantes. Ignis l’encouragea.<br/>- Quelles attaques tu possèdes ?<br/>- J’ai … Charge, Morsure … euh les Crocs …et …<br/>- Ces Pokémon … Ils sont de type sol et dragon… Croc Glace serait une bonne option.<br/>- D’accord ! »</p><p>Litho envoya l’attaque, mettant instantanément K.O. l’un des Vibranif. Après quelques attaques, le groupe finit par venir à bout de la horde de Pokémon. Ils purent sortir du donjon sans plus de difficulté. Une fois, plus au calme, ils revinrent sur ce qui leur était arrivé.</p><p>« J’ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie …<br/>- En même temps, c’est toi qui est allée provoquer ces Pokémon …<br/>- Tais-toi Litho…<br/>- C’est la vérité…<br/>- D’ailleurs Litho, tu possède pas mal d’attaques, non ?<br/>- Ignis a raison, la plupart des Pokémon ne possèdent qu’une ou deux attaques innées, c’est Gouru-san qui me l’a dit.<br/>- Je … je suis habitué au combat… et j’ai aussi reçu des attaques innées de mes parents.<br/>- C’est possible ça ? Hein, Quarter ?<br/>- En effet … ça arrive parfois quand des Pokémon naissent de relations inter-espèces…<br/>- Oui ! Par exemple, je connais Feinte grâce à mon papa. Même si je la maîtrisait pas très bien au début…<br/>- Merci pour cette intervention, Rune… Enfin comme je le disais, c’est possible, mais ce n’est pas ce qui m’intrigue le plus… Litho avait l’air plutôt fort pour son âge, mais il avait du mal à se débrouiller seul… Et Ignis… Je peux me tromper mais j’ai l’impression que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux le montrer.<br/>- Comment ça ?<br/>- Tu connaissais les types de Pokémon qu’on affrontait, et tu savais quelle attaque était la meilleure pour les battre… Et ce n’était pas évident à deviner… C’est le genre de chose qui demande plusieurs années d’entraînement.<br/>- Je le savais … Mais je suis incapable de dire comment je le sais.<br/>- Tu es vraiment intéressant … J’espère que tu pourras retrouver ta mémoire.<br/>- Moi aussi …<br/>- Et toi, Litho ?<br/>- J’ai toujours été esclave … Je me suis déjà battu mais je n’avais pas le droit de penser par moi même. Mon maître m’ordonnait d’attaquer et j’attaquais, c’est tout.<br/>- Ça explique … »</p><p> </p><p>La nuit tomba, et ils installèrent un camp au bord de la route afin de pouvoir se reposer. Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent à repartir. Quarter O’Mac allait les laisser continuer seuls, pour retourner au plus vite à l’Oasis. Ils leur indiqua la route à suivre, et précisant que s’ils voyageaient sans encombres, ils arriveraient avant le coucher du soleil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les Ultra-Rangers à la rescousse !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le voyage fut long, mais au bout de plusieurs heures de marche sur des chemins escarpés, ils finirent par arriver à Munjam-les-Mines. Ils furent surpris de la structure de toute la ville. L’intégralité des habitations se trouvait au flanc des calanques qui faisaient face à la mer.<br/>Ils aperçurent les maison creusées à même la roche, mais le plus impressionnant était les architectures suspendues. Des ponts faits de cordes et de planches reliaient différentes passerelles, de simple cabanes étaient suspendues ou à peine accolées au parois, et semblaient représenter la majorité des habitations.</p><p>Pour passer d’un endroit à l’autre, outre les ponts suspendus, des escaliers étaient creusés dans la roche, et des systèmes étonnamment complexes de poulies permettaient à des plateformes de montrer et descendre du sommet de la calanque jusqu’au bord de la mer. Le petit groupe en emprunta une pour se rendre dans la crique où l’agitation de la ville était encore plus palpable. Un bateau rudimentaire amarré à un ponton en bois était en train d’être rempli de pierres de multiples couleurs, tandis qu’un autre, tiré par un Locklass, arrivait dans le port.<br/>Ils entrèrent dans une grotte, qui s’avéra être une galerie, éclairée par la lueur douce de cristaux luminescents incrustés dans les parois. À l’intérieur, différent stands étaient installés. Le Magasin Kecleon était particulièrement bien achalandé, un Miaouss au pelage gris soigné gérait sa banque, un Chelours proposait à des Pokémon de les aider à mieux maîtriser leurs capacités, même une filiale du Stand Sésame de Trousselin était présente et surtout, une immense auberge se tenait au centre.</p><p>La petite famille de Rune s’installa dans une chambre, Aqua, Ignis et Litho en prirent une autre juste à coté. L’auberge ne semblait jamais dormir, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de dormir d’un sommeil profond. Le lendemain, le Kangourex qui gérait l’endroit leur annonça qu’une lettre était arrivée pour eux.<br/>L’Association des Joyeux Pionniers leur proposait de participer à une réunion entre de nombreuses équipes du monde entiers pour discuter de la crise que subissait le monde actuellement afin qu’ils puissent témoigner de leur expérience.</p><p>Soudainement, une Nidorina arriva à l’intérieur de l’auberge.<br/>« S’il vous plaît, vous n’auriez pas vu mes petits ?<br/>Le Kangourex osa les sourcils, surpris.<br/>- Non, ils ne passent pas souvent ici …<br/>- Oh misère… Depuis quelques jours, ils disparaissent sans que je ne sache où ils sont…<br/>- Moi je les ai vu, répondit un autre Pokémon, ils se dirigeait vers la Vieilles Mines…<br/>- Les Vieilles Mines ?! Mais les enfants ne doivent pas aller là-bas ! Mes pauvres petits …<br/>La mère en détresse repartit en courant aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.<br/>Aqua s’approcha de Kangourex.<br/>- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?<br/>- Ce sont Mido et Dora, les enfants de Rina. Ils ont parfois tendance à partir jouer sans prévenir mais si Rina s’inquiète, c’est que ça doit être grave…<br/>- Et c’est quoi les Vieilles Mines ?<br/>- Avant, il s’agissait une mine où travaillaient de nombreux Pokémon, mais sans qu’on ne sache pourquoi, c’est devenu un Donjon Mystère, donc elle est devenu trop dangereuse et a été abandonnée…Certains Pokémon très agressifs vivent aux fond… Et récemment, quelques Pokémon prétendent y avoir vu un fantôme…<br/>Aqua jeta un regard en direction de Litho et Ignis.<br/>- Oh, je sens que je vais pas aimer ça …<br/>- Litho …<br/>- Tu sais qu’on ne l’arrêtera pas, Litho…<br/>- Mido et Dora sont peut-être en danger !<br/>- Si tu veux aller les retrouver, on vient tout les deux avec toi !<br/>- Tu m’as pas demandé ma permission, Ignis…<br/>- Mais tu vas venir quand-même, non ?<br/>-Oui, je suppose… »</p><p>L’aubergiste eut beau leur ordonner de rester, les trois enfants se précipitèrent en direction des Vieilles Mines. L’entrée était similaire à celle de toutes les autres mines, mais quelques éboulis gênaient le passage. Ils entrèrent dans la galerie, et au bout de quelques minutes, le chemin devient tortueux et se divisa. L’architecture semblait identique, mais les couloirs partaient dans toutes les directions de manière erratique. Ils étaient arrivés à la partie Donjon Mystère de la mines.<br/>Ils commencèrent à rencontrer des Pokémon sauvages vivants sous la terre. Des Taupiqueur et des Rototaupe creusant des tunnels, des Chovsourir accrochés au plafond, des Mélofée et des Ténéfix cherchant des pierres brillantes, des Racaillou et des Griknot s’affrontant en combat.<br/>Cet endroit n’avait rien à voir avec le Désert d’Amissa, et pourtant une ambiance similaire s’en dégager. Comme un milieu coupé du monde extérieur, où des Pokémon restés à l’état sauvages vivaient en autarcie, mais pourtant loin d’être un havre de paix, car une tension permanente était presque palpable.</p><p>Très rapidement, ils se séparèrent la tache de gestion et devinrent plus efficace. Aqua, avec son âme d’exploratrice née, se dirigeait bien plus facilement dans le labyrinthe. Ignis prenait les devants dès qu’un Pokémon se montrait agressif envers eux, avec un instinct. Quant-à-Litho, bien qu’il n’ai pas voulu s’y mettre au début, gérait leur inventaire. Il s’est étrangement rapidement habitué à la gestion, et commença même à apprécier. Une bonne attente était en train de se développer entre eux, et au bout de quelques étages, ils arrivèrent au fond de la mine.</p><p>Au bout d’un cul-de-sac, ils trouvèrent deux Nidoran qui faisait face à une étrange créature. Elle n’avait pas de visage, son corps était translucide et avait des tentacules qui flottaient comme si la créature flottaient dans une mer invisible.<br/>Aqua s’écria :<br/>« Laisse les petits tranquilles !<br/>- Viens te frotter à nous !<br/>Aqua jeta un coup d’oeil à Litho. Elle ne s’attendait absolument pas à ce qu’il se sente si investi.<br/>- Prêts ?<br/>- Prêt !<br/>- Et toi, Ignis ? … Ignis ?<br/>Le petit Pokémon était figé sur place, le regard fixé sur la créature. Tout son corps tremblait. Dans un murmure, il prononça :<br/>- Zé… … zé… ro… ïd…<br/>- Bon sang, qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive ?!<br/>- C’est pas le moment de nous laisser tomber ! »</p><p>Se sentant menacé, l’étrange Pokémon passa à l’attaque. Aqua esquiva l’attaque de justesse, avant de riposter avec une attaque Pistolet à Eau, qui manqua sa cible. Litho tenta à son tour d’attaquer avec Jet-Pierre, et malgré que leur adversaire fut touché, il ne subit pas beaucoup de dégâts. Ils lancèrent encore quelques attaques mais l’ennemi ne flanchait pas. Il attaquait peu, mais il était puissant. En une Bomb-Beurk, il avait failli envoyer Litho au tapis.<br/>Au fur et à mesure de le combat se prolongeait, un gémissement se fit entendre, puis une voix étouffée.</p><p>« Je...uis dé...olé... »</p><p>Un étrange liquide se mit à suinter le long des deux plus longs tentacules de la créature. Il s’approcha dangereusement d’Aqua, qui se prépara à contre-attaquer. L’image de son amie sur le point d’être attaquée se grava dans ses yeux d’Ignis. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si un souvenir marquant voulait remonter mais ne pouvait pas. Mais il le savait. Si il le laissait faire, Aqua allait…Aqua allait…</p><p>Avant même qu’ils ne se touchent, Ignis poussa un cri, entre la douleur et le desespoir, et envoya une gerbe de flamme sur le Pokémon. Il s’interposa entre lui et Aqua.</p><p>« Tu ne la touchera pas !<br/>- Ignis …<br/>- Ne le touchez surtout pas … Ses toxines sont dangereuses…<br/>- Dangereuse, genre toxiques ?<br/>- Plus que ça ... »</p><p>Il tremblait encore, mais était déterminé. Il demanda à Aqua et Ignis de bien se positionner, et organisa leur contre-attaque. Grâce à lui, ils réussirent à repousser la créature dans ses retranchements. Mais avant de pouvoir l’achever, les deux Nidoran s’interposèrent.</p><p>« Attendez !<br/>- Elle est pas méchante…<br/>Surprise, Aqua les interrogea.<br/>- Vous êtes Mido et Dora ?<br/>- Oui …<br/>- On est venus vous sauver !<br/>Les deux enfants se regardèrent.<br/>- Mais on était pas en danger…<br/>- On vient voir notre nouvel ami !<br/>- Votre … nouvel ami ?<br/>- Ne les écoute pas Aqua … ils ne sont pas conscients de ce qu’ils disent…<br/>- Comment ça ?… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, Ignis ?<br/>- Zéroïd … Ses … ses toxines lui permettent de manipuler n’importe qui…<br/>- Manipuler… Je ne comprend pas.<br/>- Il … Je… arg … »</p><p>Ignis s’effondra au sol, se plaignant de sa tête. L’écho d’une voix féminine résonna dans la grotte.<br/>« Je suis désolée …<br/>Les deux petits s’approchèrent.<br/>- Ne t’excuse pas, Zéroïd, c’est pas ta faute.<br/>- C’est vrai ce qu’il a dit ?<br/>Même sans visage, la créature semblait gênée sous le regard de Litho.<br/>- Oui, je peux faire ça … Mais je ne veux pas le faire …<br/>- Ah bon ?<br/>- Non, mais je suis nerveuse en présence d’étrangers … Je suis désolée …<br/>- Donc … Tu t’appelles Zéroïd ?<br/>- Oui …<br/>- Je crois … Je crois que j’ai déjà vu des Pokémon de ton espèce … Tu es une Ultra-Chimère ?<br/>- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?<br/>- Mon … mon maître m’en a fait affronter un, une fois … J’avais été battu trop vite pour bien comprendre ce qu’il m’arrivait… »</p><p>Après qu’Ignis se soit enfin réveillé, Zéroïd leur raconta comment elle était arrivée ici. Comme les autres Ultra-Chimère, elle avait fui sa dimension d’origine pour fuir les agresseurs mystérieux. Arrivée dans ce monde, elle pensait être en sécurité, mais s’était réfugiée au fond d’une mine pour éviter les regards extérieurs. L’endroit lui rappelait son monde d’origine. Puis Mido et Dora étaient arrivés en cherchant le fantôme des mines,<br/>et ils étaient devenus amis.</p><p>« Je m’inquiète pour les miens … Et pour les autres Ultra-Chimères, aussi…<br/>- Mais, qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ?<br/>Aqua n'était pas du genre à abandonner, mais elle se sentait perdue. Ignis fut le premier à proposer une solution.<br/>- On doit affronter les envahisseurs !<br/>- Tu sais pas qui ils sont ! Si on essaie de les affronter, on se fera juste capturer !<br/>Comment Ignis pouvait-il suggérer un plan aussi dangereux ? Litho ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse vouloir prendre tant de risque.<br/>- Je sais mais … Il y a bien quelque chose qu’on puisse faire…<br/>Zéroïd osa prendre la parole.<br/>- Si je peux suggérer … Si le monde entier est en danger, nous pouvons vous offrir un refuge.<br/>- Un refuge ?<br/>- Nous, les Ultra-Chimère, pouvons créer des microcosmes à notre image pour y vivre. Vous nous avez accueilli pendant notre fuite, nous pourrions faire de même si nécessaire.<br/>- Ce serait génial !<br/>- Mais il faudrait qu’on réussisse à convaincre les Pokémon de faire le voyage…<br/>- Il faudrait qu’on leur inspire confiance, comme les équipes de secours !<br/>- Les équipes de secours ?<br/>- Oui, ce sont des groupes de Pokémon qui explorent le monde, et viennent en aide aux autres. Ils sont de véritables modèle !<br/>- Et tu crois qu’on pourrait en former une ?<br/>- Bien sûr ! Il faudrait qu’on se trouve un nom cool !<br/>- Tu vas pas un peu vite, là ?<br/>- Les Ultra-Rangers…<br/>Aqua et Litho se tournèrent vers Ignis.<br/>- Les Ultra-Rangers … Si on doit venir en aide à la fois aux Ultra-Chimère et aux Pokémon, il faur un nom qui parle aux deux…<br/>- Utra-Ranger… j’adore ! T’es génial, Ignis !<br/>- Les Ultra-Rangers … est-ce que c’est ... »</p><p>Litho ne finit pas sa phrase. Les Ultra-Rangers. Oui, ce nom inspirait sans doute la confiance. Mais pour lui, quelque chose sonnait faux. Un quelque chose qui lui semblait trop étrange. Il accepta néanmoins le nom de leur équipe, qui devient donc officiellement le nom de leur équipe.</p><p>Ils proposèrent à Zéroïd de remonter avec eux, mais elle préféra rester au fond de la grotte. Les deux Nidoran lui promirent de continuer à lui rendre visite. De retour à la surface, Aqua expliqua la situation à Rina, qui affirma qu’elle accompagnerait désormais ses enfants pour rendre visite à leur amie.</p><p>L’après-midi arriva en un éclair, et ils embarquèrent comme prévu dans un bateau en direction de Noé-la-Brume. Nesha, le Lokhlass qui tractait leur embarcation, leur parla de la culture en Terre de la Brume, jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe et que tout le monde s’endorme laissant le Pokémon Transport continuer sur voyage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Réunion chez les Joyeux Pionniers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’embarcation arriva à Noé-la-Brume à l’aurore. La ville était encore prise dans un léger brouillard qui serpentait autour des murs de briques blanches.</p><p>Sur le petit port, un Gigalithe regardait la mer, attendant quelqu’un. Il leur indiqua gentiment le chemin jusqu'au quartier général des Joyeux Pionniers.</p><p>La route pavée de pierre blanche menait jusqu’à un immense escalier au sommet duquel devrait se trouver le quartier général. L’ascension fut longue, mais tranquille. Le petit groupe n’eut pas à traverser de donjon, ni à affronter aucun Pokémon.</p><p>Ils finirent par arriver face à un imposant temple, entièrement fait de pierres blanches reflétant la lumière du soleil. Impressionnés par l’immensité du bâtiment, ils entrèrent timidement à l’intérieur où régnait un brouhaha ambiant. Le Bétochef qui tenait sur une estrade surélevée les interpella.<br/>« On dirait que nos témoins sont arrivés ! Entrez ! Entrez ! N’ayez pas peur ! »</p><p>Aqua fut la première à s’approcher, jetant des regard curieux de tout les cotés, surprise de voir autant de Pokémon très divers et différents étaient réunis au même endroit. Elle était suivie de près par Litho, impassible, puis Ignis qui lui était beaucoup moins assuré. Les oreilles baissées, il essayait de se faire plus petit qu’il ne l’était déjà, d’oublier tout les regards qui venaient de se poser sur eux. Nuki, Madoshi et Rune fermaient la marche.</p><p>Le Bétochef reprit la parole :<br/>« Enchanté ! Je suis Meister le Bétochef ! Fondateur des Joyeux Pionniers !<br/>- Sous votre respect, Meister, vous devriez calmez votre ton. Je pense que ces petits doivent être quelque peu impressionnés.<br/>- Pardon ! Et si vous présentiez ?<br/>Aqua mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c’était à eux qu’il s’adressait.<br/>- Je suis Aqua l’Otaquin, je suis originaire de l’Oasis d’Amissa…<br/>- On m’appelle Litho… Et j’étais un Pokémon-esclave au service des vos envahisseurs…<br/>- Moi… moi c’est Ignis.<br/>- D’où viens-tu Ignis ?<br/>- Je ne sais pas … J’ai perdu la mémoire, je ne me souviens de rien avant me rencontre avec Aqua, il y a quelques jours…<br/>Des murmures se firent entendre, des Pokémon exprimant leur méfiance envers un individu si mystérieux. Le Pokémon ayant pris leur défense lui vint de nouveau en aide.<br/>- Je ne pense pas que cela soit un problème. J’ai connu des Pokémon comme lui, et ils n’étaient pas mauvais.<br/>Le silence fut immédiat. Tout le monde avait l’air d’énormément le respecter.<br/>- Merci monsieur…<br/>- … Kinesis. Kinesis l’Alakazam. Je suis le chef de l’équipe ADT.<br/>- ADT, pour Alakazam-Dracaufeu-Tyranocif !<br/>- Donc lui, c’est Drago, et moi Sauros.<br/>- L’équipe ADT ? La grande équipe de secours de la Terre du Vent ?<br/>- Elle-même.<br/>- Tu les connais Aqua ?<br/>- Ils sont très connu dans le monde entier ! Tout le monde connaît leurs exploits !<br/>- Sauf ce pauvre Ignis qui ne sait rien, et moi qui suis un parfait étranger. D’ailleurs, Ignis tu devrais arrêter de demander dès que tu comprends par un truc.<br/>- Pardon …<br/>- Litho ! Il y a pas de mal à être curieux… C’est toi qui te trompe en te bloquant à tout le monde !<br/>- C’est ça …<br/>- Bien tout le monde ! Nos témoins sont arrivés donc on peut commencer la réunion à proprement parler ! N’oubliez pas de bien rappeler qui vous êtes et de quelle équipe vous faîtes partie ! »</p><p>Madoshi et Nuki racontèrent leur mésaventures, de l’invasion de Ramal-les-Sables à leur arrivée à l’Oasis. Ensuite Aqua leur parla de tout leur voyage jusqu’à Noé-la-Brume. Litho fut interrogé sur sa vie avant sa libération, mais il resta très évasif, il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet.</p><p>La discussion finit par s’orienter vers la manière de régler le problème. La guilde de Grodoudou de la Terre des Plantes et les Grands Explorateurs de la terre de l’Eau affirmèrent qu’ils continueront leurs activités et qu’ils viendraient toujours en aide aux Pokémon en détresses.<br/>Si les voyages sur de courtes distances ne semblaient pas trop dangereuses, le problème principal selon la majorité des participants était bel et bien les voyages plus longs, qui ne permettaient pas d’appeler à l’aide en cas de danger. Deux Pokémon, un Noctali et un Mentali, vinrent pour proposer une solution.</p><p>« Je suis Noctis, et ma partenaire s’appelle Luxia. Nous faisons partie de la compagnie Pokéden de la Terre de la Brume. Mais surtout, nous sommes des chercheurs en donjon. Le sujet de nos recherches sont les plaques d’Encryption.<br/>- Ce sont des plaques qui permettent de créer un Magna Porta, un donjon créé de toute pièce pour relier deux lieux.<br/>- Si je puis me permettre, comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?<br/>- Et bien, il existe des lignes de forces, appelée veines telluriques, qui influent sur les donjons. C’est à cause d’elles que les donjons n’arrêtent pas de changer de forme. Grâce aux plaques d’Encryption, on peut plus ou moins les manipuler pour créer des donjons.<br/>Nous savons déjà le faire pour relier des lieux à l’échelle d’une terre, mais si on réussit à l’améliorer, nous pourrions peut-être faire le lien entre deux régions plus éloignées.<br/>- Et pourquoi on utiliserait pas ces plaques pour empêcher les donjons de bouger ?<br/>- Théoriquement, on pourrait, mais la précision nécessaire est beaucoup trop grande pour être réalisable…<br/>- Est-il possible pour n’importe quel Pokémon d’apprendre à les utiliser ?<br/>- Quel idée avez-vous en tête, Kinésis ?<br/>- Si tout les Pokémon peuvent les utiliser, cela serait très utile pour de nombreuses équipes de secours…<br/>- Nous avons appris à l’un des membres de notre compagnie à les utiliser, ça ne me paraît pas impossible.<br/>- Certes, Luxia, mais on risque d’augmenter les erreurs et, dans ces circonstances, il faut les éviter à tout prix… »</p><p>Les débats reprirent de plus belle, entre les partisans des Magna Porta, les opposants, ceux qui doutaient encore de leur efficacité ou de leur sûreté. Meister tenta d’organiser la discussion, mais ne parvenant qu’à l’animer encore plus.</p><p>Soudain, la salle se tut. Huit Pokémon étaient tout juste arrivés dans l’entrée. Ignis ne pouvait pas en être sur, mais il lui semblait qu’ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus âgés que lui. Pourtant, ils semblaient inspirer du respect par leur simple présence. Aqua avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle chuchota à ses deux partenaires :<br/>« C’est eux… C’est les héros des légendes … »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Des légendes et des humains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après l’arrivée impromptue des quatre duos, les débats reprirent leur cours jusqu’au soir. Ni Ignis, ni aucun de ces deux partenaires n’eurent l’occasion de participer. Ils en profitèrent surtout pour se mettre à jour sur la situation de part le monde. La Terre du Sable était de loin la plus touchée, mais les envahisseurs avaient des moyens de voyager par la mer, et tout les continents étaient potentiellement en danger. Les nombreux postes de surveillance avaient été mis en place sur les villes proche de la mer, pour éviter le pire.</p><p>Une fois la réunion officiellement terminée, un chambre fut attribuée à chaque équipe pour la nuit. Alors qu’Aqua, Ignis et Litho étaient en train de s’installer, quelqu’un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Litho ouvrit à la petite Évoli qui demanda timidement :<br/>« C’est … c’est bien ici que se trouve Ignis ?<br/>- Oui… Pourquoi ?<br/>- Je veux… Je voudrai lui parler …<br/>- … D’accord, entre.<br/>- Merci…<br/>Aqua avait des étoiles plein les yeux.<br/>- C’est Evelyn de l’équipe Jaune ! Olalala…<br/>La-dite Evelyn baissa les oreilles et se renfrogna. Un Pikachu entra alors dans la pièce.<br/>- Excusez là ! Elle est un peu timide… Mais elle voulait absolument parler à Ignis… D’ailleurs je m’appelle Pika.<br/>- Enchanté de vous rencontrer…<br/>- Alors c’est… c’est toi Ignis ?…<br/>- Oui …<br/>- J’ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu la mémoire… c’est vrai ?<br/>- Ouais… Les souvenirs les plus anciens que j’ai date d’il y a quelques jours…<br/>- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, pas vrai Evelyn ?<br/>- Pika… Je ne suis pas si sûre…<br/>- C’est moi ou on a tous eu la même idée ?<br/>Une nouvelle venue qui venait rentrer était une Goupix au regard espiègle. Elle fut suivie de tout les autres héros.<br/>- Je dois être en train de rêver…<br/>- Ça va Aqua ?<br/>- Oui, oui ! Oh mais, vous ne les connaissez pas ! Je vais vous les présenter !<br/>- Aqua, calme toi …<br/>- Pika et Evelyn forment l’équipe Jaune, l’équipe de secours qui a vaincu Rayquaza !<br/>- Aqua…<br/>- Linda, et son partenaire Lumy le Lixy, c’est l’équipe des Célestals, ils ont sauvé le monde de la Paralysie de la Planète en battant Dialga Primal.<br/>- Aqua !<br/>- Mathieu le Moustillon et Vimajest la Vipélierre sont les fondateurs de Pokéden, une compagnie qui a un vrai sanctuaire pour les Pokémon. Puis il y a Harry le Marisson et Calia la Riolu qui…<br/>- AQUA !<br/>- Que…<br/>- Tu pourrai les laisser parler, non ? Je pense qu’il peuvent parler…<br/>- Pardon ! Pardon ! »</p><p>Après une rapide deuxième présentation, ils se mirent tous à discuter des exploits des uns et des autres. Ignis comprenais pourquoi Aqua les admirait autant. Malgré leur exploits incroyables, ils restaient humbles et amicaux. La conversation finit par revenir sur le sujet initial. Ignis réexpliqua sa situation. Les autres se regardèrent entre eux, comme si elle leur était familière. Harry prit la parole :<br/>« Je crois que nous pensons tous la même chose… Et étant donné la situation, il ne me semble pas que cela puisse être invraisemblable.<br/>- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout suivre…<br/>- Ignis… Tu connais au moins notre particularité, j’espère ?<br/>Linda avait posé cette question avec le sérieux le plus total.<br/>- Pas… pas vraiment…<br/>- Sérieusement ? Personne ne l’a mis au courant ?<br/>- Calme toi Linda… Ignis, je vais t’expliquer. Evelyn, Linda, Mathieu et moi-même ne sommes pas de simple Pokémon. Nous sommes des humains métamorphosés en Pokémon, appelés à l’aide dans dans les périodes de crises pour apporter notre soutien.<br/>Litho sembla perturbé par cette information.<br/>- Des humains ? Vraiment ?<br/>- Oui… Je sais que tu dois avoir du mal à nous croire… Mais … Mais c’est la vérité.<br/>- Attendez ! Vous… vous êtes en train de me dire que je pourrai être…<br/>- C’est possible… Mais on ne peut pas en être sûr.<br/>- D’ailleurs, je me sais pas pour vous les gars, mais Ignis c’est pas un nom commun pour un humain.<br/>- Dis celui qui s’appelle « Mathieu », tu pouvais pas trouver plus original comme nom ?<br/>- C’est pas moi qui ai choisi Linda.<br/>- S’il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Et puis… Je ne me rappelais même plus de mon propre prénom… Ignis n’est qu’un surnom.<br/>- Oh ! Je vois… Cela change tout… »</p><p>Au final, personne ne put se mettre d’accord sur le cas d’Ignis. Lui-même n’était pas à l’aise avec le fait qu’il pourrait être autre chose que juste un Flamiaou. Il se demanda s’il pouvait vraiment être un humain. Et si c’était le cas, qu’est ce que cela signifierai pour lui ? S’il devait sauver le monde, pourquoi lui avoir retiré ses souvenir ? Et Aqua et Litho ? Quels rôles devraient-ils jouer ? Aqua aurait sans doute été exaltée d’être la partenaire d’un nouveau héros, mais Litho ne l’aurai pas autant été. Et s’il était vraiment un humain, alors ils serait originaire d’un autre monde ? Et sa famille et ses amis, vivraient cet autre monde ?</p><p>Il finit par s’endormir, chassant de son esprit toutes ces questions. Il devait arrêter de regarder vers la passé et se concentrer sur l’avenir. Les Pokémon partout dans le monde attendaient sûrement l’arrivée d’un nouveau héros, qui finirait inévitablement par arriver. Peu importe qui il avait pu être auparavant, il en était désormais certain. Il voulait continuer aux coté d’Aqua et Litho, et venir en aide aux autres. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être un héros. Il voulait juste apporter sa contribution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bienvenue à Pokéden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La réunion des Joyeux Pionniers étant terminée, chaque équipe se prépara à retourner à leur propre base. Cependant, Ingis, Aqua et Litho ne savaient plus réellement où aller. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement retourner à l’Oasis, mais ils n’avaient pas de nouvel objectif.</p><p>Heureusement, Mathieu et Vimajest leur proposèrent de les accompagner jusqu’à Pokéden, ce qu’ils acceptèrent avec plaisir. Avec une équipe de cinq, dont deux membres très expérimentés, le chemin du retour ne fut pas un réel problème. Tout au long du trajet, Aqua bombarda leurs deux compagnons de questions sur leurs aventures. Cela ne les gêna pas tant que ça, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir discuter avec l’une de leur fervente admiratrice.</p><p>Ils racontèrent bien évidement une partie de leurs aventures les plus connues, mais surtout de petites aventures : comment ils avaient rencontré leurs différents partenaires Momo l’Emolga farceur, son ami Tsuchi l’Insolourdo un peu maladroit mais déterminé, la belle Viridium, quand ils venaient en aide aux habitant de leur village, comment ils avaient construit leur petit paradis pas à pas. Ils leur parlèrent également d’une Ultra-Chimère, Cancrelove, qu’ils avaient secouru quelques temps auparavant. D’après eux, elle était très hautaine et s’était rapidement prise la tête avec Virdium en la provoquant dans un concours de beauté.</p><p>Ils arrivèrent à Pokéden à la fin de la journée. Le trio pris une chambre pour la nuit dans l’Auberge Lakmé située dans le Village Relais, juste à coté du Pokéden. Le lendemain matin, ils firent rapidement la connaissance avec les habitants du village, avant de se diriger vers le Pokéden.</p><p>Là-bas, ils firent la rencontre de Marboss le Maraiste, qui n’était pas un membre de la compagnie à proprement parler, mais s’occupait surtout du management des différentes équipes. Ce dernier leur appris que Mathieu et Vimajest étaient partis en mission assez tôt ce matin. Tsuchi leur fit faire un tour de la propriété, en leur présentant les différent stands qui avaient été installé.</p><p>Aqua était impressionnée par le nombre de Pokémon qui vivaient là, soit car ils faisaient partie de la compagnie, soit car ils géraient un stand. L’endroit dégageait une ambiance dynamique. Les paysages étaient variés. Ignis fut d’ailleurs étonné d’apprendre que le lieu n’était qu’une friche avant d’être réaménagé. Après la visite, ils tombèrent sur un grand Pokémon menaçant, un Trioxhydre.</p><p>« Oh ! Je vous attendais ! Ravie de vous rencontrer ! »</p><p>Sa voix, douce et féminine, semblait en total désaccord avec l’apparence du Pokémon, tout autant que son comportement, amical et jovial.</p><p>« Pardon ! Je devrais me présenter… Je suis la Voix de la Vie, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Vitalis pour faire plus court.<br/>- La Voix de la Vie ? Qu’est-ce c’est que cette histoire ?<br/>- Tu ne dois pas avoir l’habitude de ça, de là d’où tu viens. Ne t’en fais pas mon petit Litho, je vais t’expliquer.<br/>- Vous connaissez mon nom ?<br/>- Je ne suis pas vraiment un Pokémon. Je suis un esprit formé des volontés, des voix, de tout les Pokémon de ce monde. Ce corps n’est qu’un réceptacle temporaire… Même s’il se trouve que je l’aime bien. Et c’est pour ça que je peux savoir qui vous êtes.<br/>- J’y comprend rien…C’est juste impossible…<br/>- Soit un peu ouvert d’esprit, Litho ! Et vous vouliez nous voir ?<br/>- Ah … Aqua … J’ai une connaissance qui m’a dit que vous arriviez. Je vais vous guider tant que je peux… Mais pour l’instant, vous devez devenir plus forts.<br/>- Juste devenir plus forts ?<br/>- Oui… Si vous voulez chasser ces envahisseurs, ils faut que vous deveniez plus fort, et que vous vous liez à des Pokémon du monde entiers.<br/>- D’accord…<br/>- Tu dois douter, Ignis,je me trompe ? Mais si tu continue sur cette voie, tu pourras comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, et pourquoi tu as perdu tes souvenirs.<br/>- C’est vrai ? »<br/>Vitalis sembla hésiter quelques instants avant d’acquiescer. Elle refusa ensuite d’en dire plus, prétextant qu’en ne savait pas plus.</p><p>Les quelques jours qui suivirent, l’équipe des Ultra-Rangers se mit au service de la compagnie Pokéden, et réalisa des missions pour eux. Grâce à ça, ils purent gagner non seulement de l’expérience dans l’exploration de donjon, mais aussi une partie des objets utiles et de l’argent qui servaient de récompenses. Ils se préparèrent à partir pour un autre continent, Litho organisa leur sac avec les baies et les orbes qu’on leur avait offerte, et chacun des trois s’équipa d’un foulard d’aventuriers leur offrant un avantage en donjon.</p><p>Ils allèrent demander à Marboss la direction qu’ils devaient prendre pour se rendre en Terre de l’Eau. À leur grande surprise, il leur demanda de se rendre sur la colline au sommet du village. Luxia et Noctis les y attendaient, en train de préparer leur plaques d’Encryption.</p><p>« Les voilà ! Prêts à partir pour la Terre de l’Eau ?<br/>- Oui, on est prêts ! Mais comment on y va ?<br/>- Grâce à ça.<br/>Noctis montra à Aqua les plaques d’Encryption, soigneusement agencées. Elles formaient un motifs complexes, mais l’une d’elles était manquantes.<br/>- Ce sont des plaques d’Encryption, notre sujet d’étude à Luxia et moi. On en a crées des nouvelles, donc vous devriez pouvoir vous rendre sur un autre continent avec elles.<br/>- On a demandé à Viridium de vous accompagner, ajouta la Mentali en souriant, elle vous aidera à traverser le donjon Magna Porta.<br/>- C’est quoi un Magna Porta ? demanda Litho<br/>- Une Magna Porta, c’est un donjon qui relie deux lieux et accessibles uniquement avec ces plaques. Ils sont assez instables donc il faut éviter de s’y attarder<br/>- Je dois vous avouer… Nous avions prévu un voyage tout les deux dans le Grand Désert d’Amissa pour étudier sa structure. Il paraît qu’elle est très similaire à cette des Magna Porta.<br/>- Vous avez l’air d’être prêts.<br/>Viridium venait juste d’arriver. Elle donna à Ignis une petite boule bleue.<br/>- C’est un Orbe des Liens. Voilà le gadget d’explorateur qui va avec. C’est une invention des Grands Explorateurs, ça nous permettra d’entrer en contact avec eux lorsqu’on sera arrivés. »</p><p>Après s’être assuré une dernière fois que tout les préparatifs étaient terminés, Noctis ajouta la dernière plaque et un grand cercle lumineux apparut au sol, autour duquel tournoyait des bandes rouges, au sol et dans les airs. Les quatre Pokémon se placèrent dans la Magna Porta et se retrouvèrent téléportés en plein milieu d’un donjon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. En avant Grands Explorateurs !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« C’est fou ... »</p><p>Ignis en revenait à peine. La Magna Porta venait de les entraîner en plein milieu d’un donjon qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu’il avait vu avant. Il avait pris l’habitude que les donjons se fondent dans le paysage, comme si un bout de terre s’était changé en donjon, sans changer drastiquement d’apparence. Mais celui-là n’avait pas de base. Il ressemblait plus ou moins à une grotte, mais les murs avaient une couleur étrange, quelques part entre le jaune, le brun et le vert, et semblaient avoir fondu, puis s’être solidifié d’un coup. Il n’était en rien naturel.</p><p>Malgré toutes ces caractéristiques étranges, quelques Pokémon vivaient dans le donjon Magna Porta, et attaquèrent le petit groupe de temps à autre. Comme à leur habitude, Ignis leur servit de meneur. Il parvient à atteindre le bout du donjon, où se trouvait un nouveau portail comme celui qui les avaient fait venir.</p><p>Aqua jeta un coup d’œil à es deux partenaire, se demandant s’ils étaient arrivés au bout endroit. Ignis répondit d’un simple hochement de tête, et Litho passa directement par le portail sans répondre. Le reste du groupe le suivit pour arriver dans une forêt. Aqua prit une grande respiration, heureuse de retrouver l’air libre.</p><p>Viridium s’adressa à Ignis :</p><p>« Sors le gadget d’explorateur. Nous allons savoir si nous sommes bien arrivés en Terre de l’Eau.<br/>Ignis s’exécuta, et l’appareil se mit à vibrer, puis diffusa la voix d’un Pokémon.<br/>- Allô ? C’est l’équipe des Ultra-Ranger à l’autre bout ?<br/>- Oui, c’est nous ! Moi, c’est Aqua !<br/>- Je sais. Jovis nous a dit que vous arriviez. Je suis Est, la Dedenne. Je suis chargée de la communication. Attendez juste un instant, j’identifie votre position.<br/>Le gadget fit quelques bruits et vibra à nouveau.<br/>- C’est bon, je vous ai trouvé. J’envoie quelqu'un à votre rencontre. Essayez de rester là où vous êtes… »</p><p>L’endroit était assez calme, ils n’eurent pas de problème avec des Pokémon sauvages. Un peu plus d’une heure plus tard, trois Pokémon vinrent à leur rencontre. Aqua, Ignis et Litho reconnurent immédiatement Harry et Calia, qu’ils avaient rencontrés durant la réunion chez les Joyeux Pionniers. Dès qu’ils les aperçurent, Calia se précipita vers eux et s’exclamant :</p><p>« Hé, Harry ! On les a trouvé !<br/>- Je les vois bien, Calia…<br/>- Harry ! Calia !<br/>- Ça faisait longtemps Aqua !<br/>Le troisième Pokémon qui les accompagnait, un Sapereau, se raclant la gorge avant d’ajouter.<br/>- Je crois que je dois me présenter. Je m’appelle Hadyn, et je suis en charge de l’exploration des donjons terrestre.<br/>- Enchantée de te rencontrer, Hadyn. Je suis Aqua, et voilà mes partenaires, Ignis et Litho !<br/>- Enchanté. Et vous êtes … ?<br/>- Viridium… Je suis membre de la compagnie Pokéden.<br/>- D’accord ! Suivez nous, on va vous amener à notre Q.G »</p><p>Les trois Pokémon guidèrent le groupe à travers une forêt, jusqu’à arriver à une petite ville littorale. Loliloville était le lieu de rassemblement des Grands Explorateurs, mais pas uniquement. Elle était très vivante, des Pokémon se promenait dans les rues discutant joyeusement, une chorale amateure chantait sur la place principale, et au loin, derrière les maisons aux toits colorés, trônait un grand bâtiment ressemblant à un observatoire. Hadyn leur indiqua qu’il s’agissait de leur quartier général est les amena à l’intérieur.</p><p>Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueilli par une Dedenne. Est se présenta à nouveau et les prévint que la plupart des membres étaient partis en mission. Elle leur suggéra tout de même de monter à l’étage. Étonnamment, Harry et Calia ne leur proposèrent pas de les accompagner. Ignis, Aqua et Litho montèrent jusqu’à la coupole, pour arriver dans une grande pièce, remplis de livres, de cartes du ciel et d’outils d’observation astronomique. Un Pokémon étaient en train de parler tout seul, et s’adressa aux nouveau venus :</p><p>« Bonjour, vous. On m’a dit que nous aurions des invités…<br/>Il bailla avant de reprendre.<br/>- Je m’appelle Jirachi … et nous avons notre invité, Katagami…<br/>Le Pokémon en question était si petit qu’il se fondait dans le décor, et si Jirachi ne leur avait pas montré, aucun des trois ne l’aurait aperçu.<br/>- Enchanté, je suis Katagami, fière lame parmi les Ultra-Chimère !<br/>Jirachi bailla à nouveau, et commença à fermer les yeux, avant que Katagami ne l’attaque.<br/>- Je ne dors pas ! Je ne dors pas…<br/>- Veilliez me pardonner. Jirachi a tendance à … disons à être somnambule. J’ai déjà fait le frais de ses attaques nocturnes. Je ne vous souhaite pas d’avoir à faire de même.<br/>- Mais je suis fatigué… »</p><p>Litho proposa qu’ils laissent le Pokémon Souhait, et discutent ailleurs, ce qu’ils acceptèrent tous. Katagami leur parla de tout ce qu’il avait vécu depuis qu’il était arrivé dans ce monde, et en retour les Ultra-Rangers lui racontèrent leur propres aventures, en particulier leur rencontre avec Zéroïd et Cancrelove, aussi courte que cette dernière fut. L’Ultra-Chimère accepta de venir en aide à l’équipe de secours lorsque le moment serait venu.</p><p>La nuit finit par tomber, et après le copieux repas préparé par Démitis, la Sucroquin qui occupait le poste de cuistot chez les Grands Explorateurs, les groupe alla se coucher, partageant la chambre d’Harry et Calia. Le lendemain matin, Viridium leur dit au revoir et repartit pour la Terre des Brumes par la voie maritime. Quant à Aqua, Ignis et Litho, ils furent invités pour discuter par Jovis, le Pharamp leader des Grands Explorateurs et Minerva, la Mysdibule et le membre le plus érudit de la compagnie.</p><p>Ignis tenta d’en savoir plus sur la raison pour laquelle il était amnésique, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse claire. En revanche, Minerva lui proposa de se rendre en Terre du Vent pour rencontrer un Xatu, dont les légendes racontaient qu’il connaissait tout du passé, du présent et du futur. Ignis réfléchit un instant, se demandant s’il pouvait vraiment se permettre d’y aller. Il se tourna vers Aqua qui lui répondit par un grand sourire.</p><p>« On va faire ça ! De toute façon, on avait pas vraiment d’autres plan !<br/>- T’es notre amis, Ignis, on fera ça pour toi.<br/>- Aqua … Litho … Merci beaucoup …<br/>- On part dès que possible !<br/>- Du calme, Aqua. Si vous voulez vous rendre en Terre du Vent, il vous faut un passeport Locklass pour pouvoir utiliser leur service.<br/>- Un passeport ? On a jamais eu besoin de ça…<br/>- Vous êtes originaires de la Terre du Sable, si je ne me trompe pas ? Et vous avez fuit jusqu’à la Terre des Brumes, puis vous êtes arrivé ici avec une Magma Porta. Donc vous n’en avez jamais eu besoin.<br/>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai tout prévu !<br/>L’arrivé impromptue de Jovis fit sursauter tout le monde. Il tendit à Ignis une petite carte.<br/>- C’est un passeport total ! Avec ça, vous pourrez aller partout où les voyages Locklass peuvent se rendre.<br/>- Oh … merci Jovis ! »</p><p>Ignis était infiniment reconnaissant envers tout les membres des Grands Explorateurs, ainsi qu’envers Aqua et Litho. Il était heureux de voir que tant de Pokémon acceptent de leur venir en aide, sans arrière pensée. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentait que ces liens, qu’il formaient petit à petit, lui était précieux.</p><p>Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se préparer pour le voyage qui les attendait, et dès le lendemain matin, ils partirent sur le dos de Locklass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>